Too long to be away from you
by Laura1502
Summary: An idea I had for Bernie and Serena being reunited.


Serena had shown up for work that day ,coffee in hand as usual, preparing herself for another long shift on AAU. It had been 6 weeks since Bernie had left and she was slowly learning that the old saying was true - absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Each shift seemed to last longer and be harder to get through as everywhere she looked reminded her of Bernie. Every trauma patient that was admitted, even every time she sat in Albies with a glass of Shiraz, her thoughts led her back to the same person. Serena tried to distract herself with running AAU, treating patients and burying herself in paper work and usually this worked well. Today however as she walked into the ominously quiet ward, she realized that would not be the case. It was so quiet that most of the staff were gathered round the nurses station fully emerged in conversation. Serena was intrigued as to why her ward was so quiet and to know what the fuss was about so decided to head straight over bypassing the usual respite of her office. It was only when she was a few steps away that she heard it. That unmistakable voice. The voice that had been replaying as if on a loop in her head over the previous weeks. The voice of Bernie Wolfe. She froze with fear. Why didn't she say she was coming back early? Surely after everything that had happened Serena should have had some warning of her return. She had played this out so many times in her head. How she would react, everything she would say but now stood looking at the woman herself it was as if the whole world had collapsed around her. Slowly she turned back around deciding she wasn't ready to face the blonde just yet opting instead to run away to the comfort of her own company.

She could barely hold back her emotion as she ran down the stairs making her way to the peace garden. She collapsed on to the bench not able to keep her composure any longer. How had it come to this? All this feeling of uncertainty once again. "Auntie Serena." Her head shot up at the sound of her nephews voice as she tried desperately to wipe away her tears. "Jason what are you doing here?" She forced a smile as he sat down along side her. "I came to see Dr Bernie, she comes back to work today, you've been crying why are you upset?" Jason knew. How was that even possible. He only ever spoke to Bernie when he was at the hospital and even though he may have been there she most certainly hadn't. "Oh it was nothing I was just being silly." Jason smiled content with his answer and stood up to leave. "Jason hold on a minute. How did you know Bernie would be back at work today."

"There was an email on your computer this morning saying she would be back at holby today because 12 weeks was too long to be away from you." Tears threatened at Serena's eyes once again as the words she had just heard sunk in. " I wanted to speak to her first though," Jason continued "you were so sad when she left and I needed to know if she was going to go away again." Serena was ready to explode with anger. If he'd have shown her the email she would of known, would have been prepared to see Bernie again. She opened her mouth to speak but instead she hugged Jason before telling him to go inside and wait for her there after realising her nephew only had her best interests at heart.

Bernie had been watching Serena from the window of the staircase outside of AAU. She felt guilt and nothing but guilt as the woman had once again returned to her seat on the bench in tears. 'How could i have been so stupid' Bernie muttered almost silently. She turned then ,as the brunette had stood to make her way back inside, and became face to face with a sympathetic looking Raf. "I just needed you to sign these discharge forms." He spoke cautiously knowing all to well the trauma surgeon was not going to be in the best of moods. Bernie smiled at him as she took the patients notes and quickly scrawled her name across the paper before handing them back to the registrar. "Thanks." He turned to leave but quickly turned back around deciding the issue was better addressed sooner rather than later. "Look, Bernie, I know it's none of my business but, you leaving." The blonde had now turned back to face him a single tear rolling down her cheek. He spoke more slowly now cautious of her reaction. "It really hurt Serena, but I'm pretty sure it didn't change how she felt about you." Bernie hadn't realised just how much her colleague understood about the situation she was in and decided instantly that he was the one she could confide in. She let out a deep sigh. "I've made such a mess of things Raf. Everyday i was over there all I wanted to do was jump on a plane and come home. I regretted leaving Serena so much and I missed her more than you could ever imagine and that's why I had to come back, but Look how that worked out she took one look at me and ran." Bernie now sat next to raf on the bottom of the stairs. This was the first time he'd ever seen any real emotion from his colleague and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He place a hand softly on her shoulder before turning his head to face her. "You love her Bernie anybody can see that. You just need to talk to her. Properly." Bernie looked up and gave a small nod of understanding. "I know and I will. Thank you." He smiled at her before standing up and returning to the ward.

"That was some speech ms Wolfe." Serena had been making her way back up to the ward when she overheard Bernie and Raf's conversation. Startled by Serena's presence Bernie stood immediately and moved towards her reaching out to grab her hands. "I meant every word Serena, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I ..." her sentence was cut short as the brunette leaned forward meeting Bernie's lips with her own, there would be no more words that needed to be spoke later on as in that moment every I missed you, I'm sorry, and I love you was said.


End file.
